1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-54787 discloses a liquid container that is mounted to a liquid consumption apparatus.
JP-A-2014-54787 is an example of related art.
Liquid containers are filled with liquid. Therefore, for example, when such a liquid container is dropped, impact that is transmitted to a liquid container is larger than in a case where a liquid container without liquid is dropped. The larger the impact that is transmitted to the liquid container is, the more likely that the constituent parts that constitute the liquid container and joint portions between the constituent parts will be damaged or break. In particular, a liquid container used for a liquid consumption apparatus that performs printing on large-sized paper is filled with a large amount of liquid, and thus such a problem is significant. Therefore, there is demand for a technique that makes it possible to mitigate impact on the liquid container when the liquid container is dropped or hits another object.